


Lose Your Mind

by wheezyboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brett you need to go home. You carried him here and I know you guys were practicing before this. Go home and sleep. I promise I’ll call you.” </p><p>Brett shook his head, “I’m not leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>((I didn't edit this. I just posted it and wrote it over two weeks. the beginning will be really messy))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> what did i even do?

It wasn’t odd for the boys to stick together during a fight. Scott always put them together because they were the closest pair of them all. The new each others weaknesses and if something was wrong nobody had to say anything. 

Nobody was expecting a bezerker, it was after a lacrosse game and both boys had stayed back for someone on one. And when Brett was walking backwards telling a funny story to the brunet and his eyes went wide, it wasn’t long before both were running at the beast. Liam was tossed one way while Brett kept a grip. Liam was back up as quickly as he went down, trying to help Brett before they both decided to run, a little wobble-y, Liam gripped Brett’s arm but it wasn’t enough. Liam went tumbling down the stairs as Brett ran after trying to stop him. When both boys were at the bottom of the stairs, Brett looked up to watch the bezerker look at them then walk away. 

Brett grabbed Liam’s red cheeks mumbling, “Hey.. Hey Liam. Hey bud you gotta wake up man. Come on, Liam.” The boys eyes were closed and his heart was beating slow. Brett picked him up and started running towards Deaton’s office. He had got about mid-way before the skies starting pouring and Brett’s muscles could do no more. He set Liam up beside a building and tried again, “Liaaam. Come on Liam. Liam get up, we need you here bud.” There was a tiny groan and Brett smiled, “Okay Liam I need you awake. We’re almost there.” 

Brett picked the younger boy up again, pulling him up piggy back style, running and talking to him the entire way. He got to Deaton’s as the man was closing up. 

“Liam’s really hurt! Help, please!.” The blond boy pleaded as the man opened up the gate to the back. He set Liam down gently and ran his hands through his hair watching him be examined. Deaton asked for Brett to go in the other room and call Scott so the older boy followed his instructions. He gave no details but told him to be here as soon as possible.

When Scott got there Scott ran in the room while Kira and Brett sat in the waiting room, Brett kept asking to see him but was always denied so Kira tried to keep him distracted asking him simple questions about his life before getting bit. Brett told her that he was born into it and was taught control at a very young age. He was interrupted mid-sentence by Scott. 

“Brett... You can come in now.” 

Brett got up and ran into the smaller room, Kira tracing behind. He grabbed Liam’s hand  
and held it to his mouth, listening for the soft beat of his love’s heart.

“What... What’s going on?” Brett looked over at the others.

“Deaton thinks he’ll be okay but he needs to stay here tonight, just in case.” 

“Okay then I’ll stay too.” Brett grabbed a chair with his free hand and sat down.  
“Brett you need to go home. You carried him here and I know you guys were practicing before this. Go home and sleep. I promise I’ll call you.” 

Brett shook his head, “I’m not leaving.”

“Go.” Scott pointed towards the door then pulled out his phone, “Satomi told be she wanted me to see you. She wanted to make sure you were okay. Okay? I promise you that I will call if anything happens.” He showed Brett the texts from another of Brett’s packmembers before helping the boy up. “I promise I will call.” 

Brett nodded and wiped his somewhat teary face. He kissed Liam’s forehead and ran out the back door to get back as quickly as he could.

______

Satomi asked Brett to go home and get rest. 

The boy was exhausted and he couldn’t lie to his alpha.

______

Brett skipped school the next day but still got his mom to drop him off as it was a short jog from his school to Deaton’s. When he walked in he could hear muffled mumbles and upon the door closing everything was hushed. He started walking towards the room when Stiles and Scott walked out and stood before the door. 

“Hey Brett..” Stiles started with a quick wave before Brett blurted out

“Whats wrong?” His head bolted between the boys before adding “Both your hearts are beating a mile a minute.” 

Scott took a step forward with Stiles following, Brett could see Deaton and Kira in the back, walking around a table. 

“Brett, something happened.” 

Brett thought he could vomit, he swallowed the bile in his throat, “What happened Scott?” Scott looked down and Stiles clasped a hand on his shoulder. Brett listened for the heart beats in the building only hearing four strong beats, not the soft beat of his lovers heart.

“Scott... What happened?” 

“Liam fell asleep last night and... and he won’t be waking up.” 

Brett backed up almost tripping over his own feet step by step, “No no no. “ His eyes started streaming as he shook his head. “Scott no. Liam’s not dead. He can’t be dead.” When his back hit the wall he started yelling at Scott, “Stop lying Scott.” 

Scott shook his head and rubbed his eyes, “I-I’m sorry, Brett.” 

“He can’t be dead, Scott!” The boys back hit the wall and thats when the first sob escaped his throat and his knees wobbled. “You said you would call Scott!” Scott stood there silent. Unable to make words much even responses.

His knees collapsed under him as he sunk to the ground, letting out loud sobs almost choking on the last mumbling to himself, “You said you would call. You said you would call, Scott.” 

Kira walked out and sat next to Brett as the other boys walked back into the smaller back room. She rubbed the tall boys back as he cried. 

“I know how you feel... Liam being your best friend and all...”

“I loved him.” Brett mumbled into his wet hands, sniffling.

“Pardon Brett?” Kira leaved over, interested in what Brett had to say.

The boy moved his hands from his face and took a deep breath, his voice shaky with each word, stuttering along as a crying child would, “I was in love with, Liam.” He took a deep breath then started again, “I hadn't even gotten to ask him to be my boyfriend.” He calmed himself down then remembered “We weren’t even supposed to be at the school, he wanted to go home and watch a movie but I convinced him to stay.” Brett slammed his head against the back wall, feeling sick to his stomach, “I’m the reason he’s dead, Kira.” He shut his eyes letting the fresh tears stream out. 

“It wasn’t your fault Brett. Things happen.” Brett shook his head and sat there for hours but after awhile it was making Brett feel sick that Liam was dead and he was in the next room over. So he got up and left silently, keeping his head low the entire walk back. 

_____

He opened the door to his house, kicking off his shoes, running up the stairs quickly, slamming his bedroom door behind himself. He changed into some sweats before climbing into bed, turning off his phone and letting the darkness sweep over him.

When he woke up he thought about laying in his bed with Liam staying up all night talking about what they would be like when they got older, Liam tracing around Brett’s fingers as the older boy held him close laying soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks listening to Liam go on about the type of house he wanted. 

The thought make Brett sick so he ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet and walking over to the sink so he could washout his mouth. He put the ready toothbrush into his mouth and looked in the mirror for the first time from what he was guessing was yesterday. The area around his eyes looked red and bothered, his cheeks rosy as well. He finished and avoided walking back into the room or where Liam and him first started getting close. 

He curled up on the couch and tried to distract himself but the distraction just wasn’t coming. 

______

He didn’t know how long it was before the next time Brett stepped out of his house and turned on his phone again. Satomi came by to check on him and the first time she did she held him while he cried feeling sympathy for the young boy. She would bring food for him and would make sure he ate at least once everyday. The tall boy was growing thin, his eyes always red from crying, his voice hoarse and his body exhausted. 

______

“Satomi, I can’t sleep without thinking about how he wanted to grow old and have grandchildren to fish with, or how he hated toast but loved french toast and made me make him that for breakfast every time he came over.” 

The older woman sighed and set a bowl in front of him, 

Brett shook his head. “You don’t need to do this.”

“But I do, love does crazy things and you seem to be loosing your mind.”

______ 

Brett walked to the graveyard alone keeping his eyes on his phone, letting the missed phone calls and texts roll in. He looked around at the falling leaves and tightened the grip on the bouquet flowers in his hand. 

He searched the graves and upon finding the one he came for he sat infront of it, in took a deep breath and spoke out “Liam “I never learned your middle name” Dunbar,” Brett let out a small chuckle and smiled at the picture in the tombstone. “I will love you for the rest of my life.”


End file.
